


The Morning Call

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A semi-casual morning in the life of Takaba and Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [existinnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/existinnon/gifts).



> It is 10:54pm, just got back from playing at a football game. I have to be at a parade by 8:30am tomorrow morning. My goal is to be done with this story by 11:30 pm. This is a very quick paced one shot. I couldn't stop thinking about after our chat in the comment section. I hope you like it.

Takaba groans as the sunlight hits his face. Frowning, he nuzzles his head further into Asami's chest so he can avoid the painful rays. The crime lord currently has his arm around the photographer's slim body, pulling him into a constricting embrace.

 

Usually, Takaba would complain and yell at Asami for his lack of “personal space”, however, that morning he intends to use Asami as a shield, and to of course stay warm. With no complaints on his plate, he continues to drift off into an early morning nap.

 

Suddenly, in the pit of the crisp silence, the phone rings.

 

Grunting, the photographer squeezes his eyelids together, half hoping that he can ignore that terrible, high pitched, repetitive tone. Unluckily for him, he has to wait until it stops. Asami of course, being such a heavy sleeper, is able to snooze through the noise without a care in the world.

 

Jealous, Takaba smiles as the ringing subsides. 

 

He melts back into Asami just mere seconds before that god awful phone rings again. This time, he can't stand the noise , so rather aggressively, he nudges the Crime Lord.

 

“Answer the phone...” He commands with his eyes closed.

 

Asami, as expected makes no notion to get up. So Takaba kicks him and he still remains asleep. The phone still screams.

 

The photographer rolls his eyes as he tears himself from Asami and the sheets, and hops out of bed. Slowly and rather lazily, he limps over to the phone just in time for the Crime Lord to crack open his amber eyes.

 

“Don't answer it.” He commands, causing Takaba to turn around and look.

 

“What the hell, I'm already up.” Semi-awake, the photographer grunts. 

 

“Come back.” Asami sleepily uses a hand to cue Takaba over and grudgingly he crawls back into bed.

 

“A client.” He speaks softly, before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Takaba.

 

“Hn.” Takaba replies.

 

“Hn.” Asami repeats.

 

Silence ensues until the phone rings again, and by this time, Takaba is about go insane. He hops up from the bed one final time, walks over the phone and unplugs it. He then jumps back and scoots next to Asami where he closes his eyes.

 

“Have you always slept naked?” Takaba whispers, pillowing his head on Asami's chest.

 

“Since I was fifteen, it's quite comfortable. You should try it.” The Crime Lord replies.

 

“I just call it being lazy.”

 

“Hn...”

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Takaba asks, bringing the blanket over his body. 

 

“Bread.” Asami replies. “It's filling.”

 

“Seriously.”

 

“I told you.”

 

The two remain quiet for a few more seconds until Takaba hears a buzzing in the drawer. He doesn't even have to look to know it's Asami's cell phone.

 

“Who is calling you?”

 

“I told you a client.”

 

“It seems like a stalker.”

 

Takaba waits for a response and gets none. He gazes back towards Asami and realizes his lover is asleep. What pity they start off every day like this.

 

“Good morning...” Takaba whispers before closing his own eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GOAL WAS MET. It is now 11:15...time to proof read...finished. Anyway, I hope you liked it. You said you wanted a Slice of Life, and I attempted. Your comment really made me happy, and like is said, your fic was the last VF fic I ever read. 
> 
> Anyone else who's read this, I hope you liked it. Please give me feed back, tell me what you think.  
> I don't own Finder Series! Good night!


End file.
